


"Fiery Hearts & Icy Shards"

by cloud_aura



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_aura/pseuds/cloud_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: An AU inspired double song-fic of 4x07 with my interpretation of the 4x08/09 promos. Elsa and Regina team up to find Emma before it’s too late. Little do they know that Henry is one step ahead in tracking down one of his mothers. The Snow Queen, however, is out to finish what she started with creating her new “family.” Feedback is most appreciated! All errors are my own, and I own nothing (unfortunately) :( Second song is "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato.</p><p>P.S-Will post a sequel to this story in next few days. Stay tuned! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Fiery Hearts & Icy Shards"

_You and I know… What it’s like, To be kicked down. Forced to fight. But tonight, We’re alright. So hold up your lights, Let them shine… Because this one is for you and me._ _“Lighters”_ -by Bad Meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars

* * *

 

Present-

**Emma’s POV:**

_“Never put my love out on the line. Never said yes to right guy. Never had trouble getting what I want. But when it comes to you, I’ve never good enough. It’s just not fair.”_

Oh jeez. What have I done? I swear it was an accident. I didn’t mean to hurt David. And that flash of disappointment from my mom...err, I mean Snow. Maybe she was right. That damnable woman and her manipulation of my insecurities. Maybe she’s right. I am a monster, and they should be afraid of me. I mean, what if that was Henry or even Regina? I couldn’t stand the thought of anything happening to them because of me. I know our relationship is still a little rocky, but I care about her a lot. More than I probably should especially considering her so called “true love” thing with Hood.

But I did promise Henry to bring back all the happy endings, and if Regina’s is with him, then I have to do everything in my power to make that happen, work something out between him and Marian so they can both move on from one another.

What the hell am I doing here anyway, parked in the middle of the forest. I should be trying to get into contact with Elsa, Regina, or hell even Gold. Gold! That’s it! He has to have some spell or potion to bind or remove my powers right? Of course, I’ll have to get there first in one piece without harming anyone else. In the meantime, I’ll just stay here and figure my next course of action. I don’t wanna leave again, but I may not have a choice if it protects my loved ones. I know for sure though that I’m not joining up with the crazy Snow Queen lady. ‘Dammit.’ I mutter in pain as my hands start glowing again. The sparks are rolling off my fingertips in waves, slowly burning my hands. I instantly hop out of my car and direct the magic at a nearby tree that nearly destroys it.

Suddenly, I hear rustling in the bushes behind me. “Stay back. I’m dangerous.” I threateningly warn. “Mom?! It’s me. Henry.” He announces. Henry? No. Why is he here? “Henry! Leave now, you shouldn’t be here. I don’t wanna do anything to you I’ll regret. Please, go.” I sigh. I turn around, and start to walk away when another familiar voice speaks up too. “Ems. Hold on, there’s something I need to confess. Something Tink told me. It’s important, not only for you. But for Regina too. For your family. For our friends. It could save us and the town from the Snow Queen.” My brunette best friend says.

I groan, and try to keep my emotions on lock down, and surprisingly it’s working...for now. It explains how the kid found me so quick. He’s too smart for his own good. He’s gets that from his other mom, no doubt about it. “Fine. What is it? Don’t come any closer Rubes.” I command. She heeds my caution, and stands next to Henry with a hand on his shoulder. “It’s about the fairy-dust and your tattoo.” “Fairy-dust? I don’t know anything about this fairy-dust you’re implying, and how does it relate to my ink?” I growl out in frustration. If this is a distraction, I’ll be pissed.

Henry at my confusion, leans over and whispers in Ruby’s ear. “Right.” She nods. “After saving Tink and Henry from Pan, Tink told Regina about fairy-dust and how it can lead to someone finding their ‘true love.’” She begins to explains. “Anyway, fairy-dust is complicated and can only grant small hints about who this person is for Regina. The bottom line is that me, Henry, and Tink all believe that you are Regina’s ‘true love’ not Robin.” She finishes explaining.

I stare at them in shock and disbelief. ‘No way’ I think to myself. It would explain our magical connection and our joined bond with our son. It would also explain my genuine feelings toward her as well.

_“Pain’s more trouble, than love is worth. Putting my defenses up, Because I don’t wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I’d have a heart attack.”_

 

Flashback-

**No POV:**

“David? Where is she? She just drove off.” Snow glances in the direction where her daughter left in a panic. “I don’t know Snow, but your reaction didn’t help things.” He scolds. “She hurt you.” She tries to defend her position. “It doesn’t matter. It was an accident, and we shouldn’t of tried to approach her like that when she’s unstable.” He argues. “Yeah, I hate to admit it, let alone agree with Charming, but your flash of disappointment was picked up immediately by Swan. I saw the anger and pain in her eyes. You know about her childhood and her weaknesses about never being good enough for anyone. You may of just confirmed her suspicions.You messed up love. ” Hook comments with concern etched on his face.

“Err...I didn’t mean...It was…A mistake...” Snow stutters out. “Enough!” Gold growls out. “This is not helping Ms. Swan, nor are we any closer to stopping the Snow Queen. Blame will get us nowhere. We need a plan, and now before things get even more out of hand.” He suggests.

“I got it!” Henry yells out of the blue after taking a few seconds to think. “What’s your idea bud?” David asks the boy. Henry slightly smirks at his maternal grandfather “I’m gonna call it Operation: Overdrive.” He proudly tells the group. “Go ahead.” David motions for him to continue.

Henry turns around to face Belle. “Belle. Help Elsa find Tink, then head to the library and keep trying to find anything in one of your books about combating ice magic and curses. Elsa, once you reach Tink, head to my mom’s mausoleum and convince her to join you. Both you and my mom understand what Emma is going through right now more than anyone. Between the two of you, I hope it might be enough to help get her powers under control. Then the three of you will meet up with Ruby and I. Ask my mom to cast a locator spell on me so you’ll know how to find us once we get to ma.” He reasons.

“On it. Let’s go Elsa.” Belle grabs her hand, and begins to lead her away, when Elsa stops in her tracks and turns around. “Why does Tink need to go too?” She intuitively asks. “She’ll know why once you tell her that Henry says it’s ‘okay.’ She’ll tell you too Elsa if Ruby hasn’t already told you about it.” The boy suspiciously replies. She nods. “Alright.” Elsa walks away with Belle besides her, and they take their leave.

“Excuse me mister? You’re not going anywhere near Emma until it’s safe.” Snow interrupts. “Snow! Stop! Let him finish! Keep going buddy.” David shouts at his wife who instantly pales and goes silent at his outburst. Henry grants him a small smile.

“First, I’m her son. And I’ve always supported her no matter the situation unlike some people.” He gently accuses before continuing. “Second, Ruby is her best friend, and she has experience about being feared as a monster, and fighting her own personal demons. Plus, she can track with her keen sense of smell. Third, Emma would never harm me, and Ruby will be my protector for the time being.” The young man explains to his grandmother.

Snow looks like she’s about to interject again, when she receives a glare from Hook. She remains quiet. “What about the rest of us?” Hook questions. “At-a-boy Henry. I’ll head back to my shop, and assist my wife in looking for a cure for not only the Snow Queen’s curse, but for Ms. Swan’s powers if she chooses to seek me out to bind them. If you’ll excuse me.” Mr. Gold taps his cane, and disappears before anyone can ask about his motives.

“Ahem.” They all turn to face the voice.

“Hook team up with Robin and search everywhere for any signs of the Snow Queen. Have him tell his ‘Merry Men’ to patrol the outskirts and block all the exits in and out of Storybrooke. Granny, Blue, and Leroy can temporarily run and protect the town while all of us are gone. And finally, David, you and Snow help Hook and Robin search for Ingrid. Try talking to Sidney too. He might have information about her. I’m gonna head to Granny’s and get Ruby. Keep in touch, and be safe.”

David beams at his grandson. “We’re very proud of you Henry. I hope you know that, and never have to doubt it.” He admits. “I know. I wish you would show ma the same amount of trust and faith in her abilities. It’s been difficult on her lately, all of these adjustments. She’s trying really hard to bring back the happy endings, and be the ‘Savior’ everyone wants her to be.” He observes before sprinting off in the direction of his destination.

Realization dawns on Snow and Charming. “Oh my God. I’m an idiot.” She admits. David shakes his head in disagreement. “No. We’re idiots.” He says.

 

Present-

**Elsa’s POV:**

As we’re approaching the mausoleum Henry described to us, Tinkerbell concludes her story about the whole complicated struggles and tension between Emma, Regina, Robin, and Marian. “So, you think it’s Emma who is Regina’s ‘true love’ instead of Robin Hood even if both of them have sons and lion tattoos?” I try to understand her implication.

“Yes. I only thought of it once Ruby mentioned that Emma had one too on her lower back. Emma told her it symbolized strength, determination, and courage. I didn’t even really think much of the coincidental connection between the two of them until Regina told me about her bringing Marian back with her, and her current rocky relationship with Robin. She put up her tough mask like usual, but it slipped just enough for me to see the betrayal in her eyes when she told me about it all. Also, I noticed the internal battle raging inside of her when mentioning either Robin or Emma. It’s almost like she’s fighting her feelings for both, and is confused. That’s why we have to fix this Elsa." She pauses.

"I owe it to them, especially Emma and Regina for saving me in Neverland. And poor Robin is just caught in the crossfire.” Tink finishes

I briefly smile at her mention of my girlfriend, and my ears perk up about the traits Emma tries to live up to with her tattoo. I wonder if she has anymore? Nevermind, that’s not the important task at hand. It’s most important to save Emma, and to stop Ingrid, my aunt. I figure that if two broken people like me and my wonderful wolf could become each other’s peace, surely the two of them could be the happiness and acceptance they both seek by being together as a family with Henry.

“You’re not gonna join her are you?” Tink whispers. “Who? Ingrid. Of course not. At one point in time a long time ago, more than likely given the circumstances. That’s why I’m so worried about Emma, because I know she’s a master manipulator, and Emma might play victim to it. I refuse to let that happens especially with what transpired” I tell the fairy. She nods.

“We’re here. Let me go first, and you follow behind guarding the entrance. I have my dust, but if there’s trouble your magic will be better suited to save us.” “I understand.” I reply. She steps in front of me, leading us to Regina. When we reach the door, she gives me a slight nod, I return the gesture, and she enters. I remain in my spot, prepared for anything.

 

Present-

**Regina’s POV:**

_“Never break a sweat for the other guys. When you come around, I get paralyzed. And everytime I try to be myself, It comes out wrong like a cry for help. It’s just not fair.”_

What am I doing? This is absurd. This is what I want? Isn’t it? To have Robin love me enough to leave his wife. He is my ‘true love’ after all. But then again, villains don’t get happy endings despite what annoying, mettling blonde sheriffs say otherwise about it.

Here he is doing just that, I can feel his passion and intensity, but not much else. That’s weird isn’t it? I don’t know what’s going on, but this is neither the time, nor place to be doing this, not with a crisis on our hands.

“Robin. Wait. We can’t. This is wrong. Stop.” I whisper out of breath, breaking the kiss and leaning away from him. “Regina!” A voice faintly shouts from the stairs. We both turn and stare at the figure quickly approaching us. “Tink?!” I ask, not believing my eyes. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Is it Henry?” As she nods no to my questions, I’m rendered even more confused.

“It’s Emma. Something happened between her and the Snow Queen at the station.” She bluntly announces. My face pales at her answer, and my stomach drops immediately. ‘You idiot.’ I curse under my breath. What have you done this time? Why would you take on, let alone talk to this dangerous woman? Oh right, because you can’t help yourself. Stupid Charming genes.

“Is she…” I can’t get the words out, though I don’t know why. I would be dumb and in denial if I didn’t care what happened to our son’s other mother. Tink observes my reaction with awe, she obviously picked up on my concerned tone. Robin, however, either didn’t pick up on it or doesn’t care.

A phone starts ringing. I glance over and see him answering it. “Yes?” He asks barely above a whisper. I’m close enough to overhear the conversation. Oh great, it’s the hand-less wonder. I roll my eyes. Jeez, guy-liner doesn't deserve Emma or her affections. Wait...what? Why did I just think that about her? Is that a hint of jealousy I detect? She is just my friend, nothing more right?

“It’s Killian. I mean, Hook. We need your help mate. It’s an emergency. Meet me in front of the sheriff station, and bring your men too.” “On my way.” Robin hangs up the phone, and kisses me on the cheek. “It’s important. I gotta go. Take care of whatever you need to with Tink. We’ll talk later. Take care.” He gives me his sweet smile. I just stand there awkwardly. He makes no further comment, and exits leaving us alone.

“Umm...did I interrupt something between you two?” The fairy questions. “No.” I don’t hesitate. Her face lights up at my admission. Odd. It’s almost as if she approved of my response. “Talk now. Emma. What happened?” I menacingly command.

“Right. It’s a long story. But the Snow Queen aka Ingrid got in Emma’s head about her insecurities of feeling unwanted, unloved, and feared, and she broke free and escaped. Emma, however, spiralled out of control with anger, and her magic flared up enough to blow a giant chunk out of the station. Then she ran away, mumbling apologizes and telling everyone to stay away so she won’t hurt anyone else.”

I’m listening to her tale, and my eyes go wide at the last part. I had no idea Emma’s powers had advanced so much, I mean when we teamed up awhile ago against the ice creature, it was powerful, but is something completely different. Poor thing, she must be terrified.

“There’s more…” She continues. “Everyone is working on thwarting her, except Henry who has teamed up with Ruby to calm Emma down. The three of us are supposed to meet up them as soon as possible.” “Three of us? Who is the third?” I ask. “Elsa. She waiting outside.” Tink answers. “Alright. Let’s go.” I tell her as I start to walk away.

“Wait. We need a locator spell. Henry said you would know how to do one to find him.” She replies. “Ahh. Of course. Leave me alone Tink. I need a few minutes to collect myself and make the spell before joining you and Elsa.” I explain. She flinches at me, and I know my tone is laced jointly with anger, frustration, but mainly concern. Concern for our son. Concern for my family. Henry...and Emma? What’s the matter with me?

“Hurry. Oh, by the way. Emma has a lion tattoo as well on her lower back. Ruby made some offhand comment about it at the diner saying it was bad-ass. I know that look Regina. We may have been enemies at one time, but I still know you more than you realize. As does Emma, Henry, and Elsa despite her short time here. You’re not alone anymore. But Emma is right now. Here’s your chance to save her instead of vice versa.” She adds with just a hint of mischief before taking her leave.

My jaw drops to floor with her revelation. It’s impossible. No way, Tink was so sure that about the fairydust, but then again Regina is the one who found Robin and made the connection. However, with Emma it would explain the lingering glances, the obvious attraction, the sexual tension, the innuendos, the constant bickering, and most importantly our bond together with Henry. I’m starting to figure out that it wasn’t mere coincidence that would show up on my doorstep after returning our son to me.

Back then, it was easy to deal with her. Now, I know it was all a farce. In fact, it’s more complicated than ever. I could never hate her, nor could she be wrong in my eyes because I’ve been down her road. After all, stranger things have happened in this town especially since she showed up three years ago. As I’m pondering my complex relationship with the fascinating, infuriating blonde with the piercing and shimmering green orbs, reality slaps me across the face as I finally realize my feelings for the younger woman.

God, it all makes sense. She’s my equal. She challenges in me in every way possible, and doesn’t fear me. She’s the yin to my yang. Our conflicting personalities; her uncanny ability to read my like a book and I her; her insistence of always protecting me, and never leaving me behind; and her non-judgmental impression that she has of me.

My connection with her is so much stronger than with Robin. Robin is noble, caring, brave, and comfortable. Emma is brash, determined, supportive, and tough.

However, he doesn't share many similarities to myself. She gets what its like to be me, Robin doesn’t get it. And he never will until he experiences what we have, but I don’t want him too.

It changes a person, and Emma knows that better than anyone. The heartbreak, the betrayal, and the losses.

We’re both kindred souls, trying to make up for past mistakes through redemption and forgiveness.

I don’t know what all of this means at this moment in time, but I do know the quicker we can solve the mystery of the Snow Queen, and bring Emma back home, the better. Then her and I can sit down and discuss everything. That imp, Rumple might even assist too given the right motivation. But, that’s a last resort decision.

If this is what ‘true love’ or ‘soul mates’ feels like instead of the illusion I was living with Robin, then I sure as hell don’t wanna let this go. Fairy dust be damned. I mean, wouldn't it be hypocritical of me if I followed what destiny has in plan for me? Wouldn't that contradict Operation: Mongoose, my plan with Henry? About deciding my own future instead of relying on magic and fairy tales. Emma told me she's going to keep her promise to our son about providing happy endings to everyone, well I have a lingering feeling in my gut that she may need some help with the task. Beginning, but not ending with 'us'.

Come on Regina. Snap out of it. Focus on the task at hand. Your girl needs you, more than ever. Did I just say ‘my girl?’ I did, and it sounds wonderful. After a few more meticulous minutes of searching, I find the locator potion. I grab it, and sprint out of there like a bat out of hell to join Tink and Elsa on their crusade.

‘Hang on Emma. Please. I’m on my way. I'll save you this time.’ I silently pray. 

_“Pain’s more trouble, than love is worth. Putting my defenses up, Because I don’t wanna fall in love. If I ever did that, I think I’d have a heart attack.”_

**The End.**


End file.
